Kodiak (TT)
The Kodiak is a heavy battlecruiser available to the Support Class of the Global Defense Initiative during the Ascension Conflict. With the original Orca Command aircraft mothballed by GDI Council, the Initiative was left without any large aircraft to guard the skies. It wasn't until the aftermath of the Third Tiberium War that this decision was reconsidered. Scrin Devastator Warships and Planetary Assault Carriers were powerful enough to devastate even the strongest GDI bases with ease, as the smaller aircraft like Firehawks were simply not powerful enough to bring them down fast enough. When the Relay Node was destroyed and GDI started rebuilding, the need for large scale air superiority aircraft became evident. With the TCN construction underway, the Council was able to reallocate resources needed to set up the initial construction efforts and pool them into the development of new aircraft capable to standing up to their Scrin counterparts. It took six long years of on-and-off development, but in 2068, GDI unveiled the foundation of their space fleet, the Kodiak-class battle cruiser, named after Michael McNeil's legendary command vehicle. However, the name was about the only thing in common the two ships had - unlike its command-oriented predecessor, the new Kodiak is a warship first and foremost, armed with nine 24" guns grouped into three turrets with a compliment of Vulcan cannons for anti-air defense. Its first deployment came in 2069, when the GDIS Michael McNeil destroyed fortified Obelisk defenses surrounding a key Separatist base in Africa, allowing GDI groups to secure the area with minimal casualties. The Brotherhood of Nod has quickly come to fear these large heavy capital ships due to the firepower they were capable of bringing on the battlefield.In fact, high-ranking Nod commanders even considered at one point phasing out their infamous Obelisks of Light since it was, at the time, unable to target air units. In recent years, Kodiaks are being upgraded with power redirection circuits and Lightning Armor to improve their survivability. The armor strengthens itself proportionate to the electric current that is passed through it; the helmsman can engage power redirection circuits to activate the armor by rerouting primary power from weapons systems. Some of this power is also routed to the engines to grant the Kodiak a speed boost. The Kodiak is such a powerful GDI unit that a small fleet of them acts as the last line of defense of the GDI government district of New Adana. Kodiaks can also activate their Lightning Armour, engaging in defensive maneuvers which dramatically increase speed and durability but disable its weapons. The Kodiak is armed with nine 24 inch (610 mm) long-range heavy artillery guns grouped into three turrets. These are capable of obliterating any target on the ground, however, their downside is that they are incapable of turning quickly and turrets at the ends of the ship do not have a 360 degree firing arc. Additionally, an array of Vulcan cannons against light aircraft is mounted on the top side of the ship. 'Qoutes ' Created * The big boys are here now. Selected * Kodiak, settling in. * Heard you wanna take down something big. * See something out there? * I'm all ears, Command. * Looks all quiet from here. * We're right here. * Go ahead. * Time for the Kodiak? Moving * Everyone got that? * You heard him, boys. * Gotta move this thing. * Alright, we got it. * Whatever you say, kid. * Right. * Fire up the burners. * Peachy. * She's moving. * Steady! Attacking * He's got it comin'. * Heheh...alright. * Squish 'em! * Let's shut 'em up for good. * They just keep sproutin' up. * Waste 'em! * They're in for some good times... * Let's go make an introduction. * Daddy's about to go say hello... * Look at what we got here. * I love a good show! * We're not quite through with this one... * I live for this stuff! * Let's finish this. * They're looking for some trouble... * That's all i have to say * Let's do this. * Take's all you had to say. * See something out there? * Looks all quiet from here. Retreating * Let's give it a rest. * Let's head outta here. * We're pulling out. * They still there? * We're under attack? * Everyone alright? * We'll get to them... * Don't worry, they'll pay for that. ''Gallery ''''' GDI Kodiak.png Kodiaks_Insurrection.png Tiberian Twilight Kodiak.jpg Kodiak_CC4_Cncpt1.jpg ''